olivia the irken and chris the human
by IceFireChrissy
Summary: Chris has been having nightmares of Olivia killing herself alot lately. When they first meet at skool, they suddenly become good friends. Olivia even makes Chris her 6th Best Friend For Life 3 months later... But Chris' life is about to go into a BIG change...
1. Chapter 1

Chris had the same nightmare for 2 straight weeks now. She dement that a nice, beautiful girl killed herself. Chris wasn't exactly sure why though.

At skool she barley paid attention to what was going on around her. What she did notice was a green-skinned boy was kissing his girlfriend. Chris looked off, hating romance. The boy left to go to class. His girlfriend walked right into chris.

Girl and Chris: Owch!

Girl: *gasp* I am so sorry! Are you hurt!?

Chris: *groans* Im fine…

Chris lifted her head up, saw the girl. She looked just like the one in her dream. This made Chris freeze in surprise. The girl frowned, thinking she did accidently hurt Chris.

Suddenly, a teacher angrily stormed to the girl.

Teacher: MISS OLIVIA! WHY ARE YOU WEARING SUCH A SLUTTY OUTFIT ON SKOOL GROUNDS!?

The girl's name apparently was Olivia. Olivia had long, parted brown hair, blue eyes, a black choker on her neck, a belly shirt with long sleeves, a short skirt, and black boots. She was very sensitive to yelling, she teared up deeply.

Olivia: S-slut? Bu-but I al-always wear this sir…

Teacher: I DO NOT CARE! YOU LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!

Olivia was on the urge of sobbing now. She couldn't help it.

Olivia: P-p-please…d-don't yell at m-me…

Teacher: EXUSE ME!?

Chris had enough of the teacher bulling poor Olivia. She walked in front of her, protectively.

Chris: Sir! It really isn't her fault!

Teacher: CHRIS! BUTT OUT! OR I WILL GIVE YOU A WEEK OF DETENTION!

Chris: Go ahead and give me detention! I do not care! Im used to it! Its not fair at all that you guys just go ahead and lets the preps wear outfits worse than this, but get onto Olivia! A little bit of my stomach is showing! I suppose I look like a hooker too!?

The teacher growled, violently grabbed chris by the arm, taking her to the office to report her. As Chris was being dragged off, Olivia looked at her, with a friendly smile. As she wiped her tears she whispered a soft "Thank you for standing up for me, Chris…"


	2. Chapter 2

After skool, Chris was sitting on the floor in her bedroom, sketching as usual. The ringer on her cell phone played. She reached down and picked it up. Olivia's voice came out.

Chris: How the heck did you get my number!?

Olivia: Your friend Taylor Shepard told me when I asked.

Chris: Oh, Taylor…

Olivia: Thank you for standing up for me at skool today. I really appreciate it.

Chris: It's no problem at all, dude.

Olivia: But my "hooker" outfit is the only one I have…

Chris: Really?

Olivia: yes…

Chris: Well…mom takes me to town with her on Saturdays. And today is Friday…Want to come along? Spend the night at my house?

Olivia smiled on her side of the call. She had never been invited to anything before in her life.

Later that same night, Olivia slipped on the top of one of Chris' pajamas that she let her borrow. Chris was trying to find a good movie for the both of them to watch. She looked down, noticed her Shadow the Hedgehog game out on her game station.

Chris: I need to put that away…

Olivia: Wait! Lets play it! I love Shadow!

Chris: Really? Hm…seeing you at skool, I didn't think you would like games like this…

Olivia: I'm just very sensitive to yelling. Any type of yelling, I will cry.

Chris: *she looked at Olivia* Don't worry, I have that same problem. The only reason why didn't cry while standing up for you is cause I took a pill to control it.

Chris put the game in, plugged in a 2nd controller. Olivia and chris played it, Olivia actually killed Chris in the game.

Chris: *she was surprised by this* Golly…no one has ever beaten me before…

Olivia: I guess it just a lucky 1st try.

Chris: No, you have a gaming gift, my friend. Trust me.

Olivia: nah…

Chris: yesss…

Olivia: no, no, no…

Chris: Yes. End of story.

The next morning, Olivia and chris were sleeping in bed. Chris laid on one side, Olivia on the other. Chris didn't have the nightmare this time. But, Olivia was having one. In her dream, you see she isn't really a human. She is a beautiful, kind irken with light blue eyes, long curly and pierced antennas, had half of a irken symbol on her forehead in the shade of blue. A evil irken named Molly came up to Olivia. Molly looked like Olivia, but red instead of blue. Molly was the most dangerous, powerful, deadly irken alive. She even almost killed Invader Ash once.

Molly: Pift! You really think that weak little human and your lovey dovey boyfriend can protect you from me?! Olivia, Olivia…you are a fool…

Olivia: I know they cant! And im not letting you kill Chris! She is a innocent human, please keep her out of this!

Molly smirked evilly.

Molly: Who said I was going to kill her? I don't mind 2 humans serving me…

Olivia: WHAT!? Molly! Please don't! Im begging you!

Molly: Too late…I made my choice, and you cant stop me…

Olivia woke up from the nightmare, screaming, also waking up and startling Chris.


End file.
